THWIP! The Big Marvel Show
| Last Aired = | Season1_1 = This is Happening! | Season1_2 = Civil War in Games & Comics! | Season1_3 = Black Panther 50th Anniversary | Season1_4 = Paul Scheer & Brian Michael Bendis | Season1_5 = Milkshakes, Star Wars & Legion! | Season1_6 = Spider-Man PS4 and the Enchanted Tiki Room! | Season1_7 = Marvel goes to the Summer X Games! | Season1_8 = Peggy Carter as Captain America! | Season1_9 = Captain America is 75! | Season1_10 = In This Episode Someone Will Die... | Season1_11 = Are YOU ready for Comic-Con? | Season1_12 = Brie Larson is Captain Marvel! | Season1_13 = Who will win the ULTIMATE CHALLENGE!? | Season1_14 = PIE IN YOUR FACE! MARVEL Style | Season1_15 = Runaways on Hulu! | Season1_16 = All Hail to the King! Cause it's Kirby Week! | Season1_17 = Heat up the Summer with a Marvel Swimsuit Special! | Season1_18 = Back to School with Super Fashion! | Season1_19 = We eat the Marvel Universe! | Season1_20 = Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. is Back! | Season1_21 = Marvel's Luke Cage comes to Netflix this Friday! | Season1_22 = Mike Colter joins us | Season1_23 = The Defenders are Coming, plus more from NYCC! | Season1_24 = Theo Rossi joins | Season1_25 = THWIP Pranks The Marvel Office Thanks To AtmosFX! | Season1_26 = The Spider-Man Make-Up Challenge! | Season1_27 = Unboxing Marvel's Doctor Strange Premiere! | Season1_28 = Fight Time with UFC | Season1_29 = The Cap-Apple Pie | Season1_30 = Thanksgiving | Season1_31 = It's an Epic Wrap Battle | Season1_32 = Civil War III | Season1_33 = The Holiday Gift Guide | Season1_34 = It's a Chocolate M.O.D.O.K. | Season1_35 = The Best of 2016 | Season1_36 = Its 2017 | Season1_37 = Captain Marvel | Season1_38 = Weapon X Reveal | Season1_39 = Megadeth | Season1_40 = Legion | Season1_41 = Star-Lord | Season1_42 = America Punches Back | Season1_43 = We're at Toy Fair | Season1_44 = Eat MONSTERS | Season1_45 = The Iron Fist | Season1_46 = Cosmic Party | HistoryText = THWIP! The Big Marvel Show was a show produced by Marvel New Media to promote hype for their current and upcoming events and media. The show was hosted by Lorraine Cink and Ryan Penagos. They often times showcased new Marvel content, ate Marvel-themed food, and responded to comments from fans via Twitter. The show was intended to be "be a weekly one-stop shop for all things Marvel and also leave fans excited to continue diving deeper into the Marvel Universe."THWIP! The Big Marvel Show Season 1 82 video description Episodes for THWIP! were hosted on Marvel's YouTube channel. The show first debuted on May 11, 2016 with the episode "This is Happening!". Episodes were then released weekly, every Wednesday for three months until September of 2016 when it switched to being released weekly on Tuesdays for the remaining year and three months of the show. Format The format of the show typically consisted of Ryan and Lorraine sitting behind a desk on a set in Marvel's New York studio. Each week the set would be decorated with different Marvel memorabilia. Sitting and talking at the camera from behind the desk, Lorraine and Ryan would transition between segments of the show, such as "Comic Book Pick of the Week" or "Marvel Trending", where in each they would talk about current Marvel news and products, or do comedic challenges and activities. In some episodes, a guest host would replace one of the usual faces while the regular host was out reporting from a special Marvel event for the show, such as Comic Con. Reoccurring segments Many segments made appearances in multiple or every episode. Listed below are some of them. Marvel Trending The first segment in every episode, the Marvel Trending segment was where the hosts would talk about current and upcoming news about Marvel. Sometimes exclusive news would be announced during this segment. Comic Book Pick of the Week Appearing in every episode, during the Comic Book Pick of the Week segment both hosts would choose a Marvel comic book published that week to promote and recommend as reading material to watchers. }} Category:Web Series Category:YouTube